Unnamed Bug Girl vs. Lung
|conflict= |image = |date= April 11, 2011 |place= Brockton Bay |result= Taylor Hebert is victorious |side1= *Taylor Hebert *Grue *Regent *Bitch *Tattletale |side2= *Lung |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= *Taylor is lightly injured |casual2= *Lung is incapacitated }} marks the first time that Taylor Hebert fights Lung and meets the Undersiders. Prelude After the destruction of her notebook, Taylor Hebert made the decision that she would go out during the weekend and enter the world of superheroes.Gestation 1.2 Just after midnight on Sunday, she went out and headed towards the Docks while drawing a swarm together. She came upon a group of gangsters from the Azn Bad Boys and watched as more exited from a nearby building alongside their boss, Lung. Gestation 1.3 Lung began to speak to his underlings and, wanting to get a better vantage point, Taylor climbed a fire escape to get to a gravel-lined rooftop. She overheard Lung telling his men to shoot the children. Gestation 1.3 Taylor thought about what she was going to do. Before she could figure out a way to contact help, more gang members arrived and she realized that she was out of time. Having little choice, Taylor took control over all of the insects in the area and ordered them to attack. Gestation 1.4 Coil used his power to make sure no one died.Extermination 8.8 Battle Taylor kept her venomous insects at bay, not wanting any thugs to go into anaphylactic shock, and had the rest of her insects begin to crawl over, bite, and sting the thugs gathered below her. Lung lashed out at the insects with streams of fire before Taylor directed them to gather in the midst of his underlings. This prevented Lung from killing any more of her insects without also setting his own men on fire. Next, Taylor brought in her venomous insects and directed them at Lung: flying insects at his face while ants and spiders at other vulnerable areas. Lung detonated in a blast of rolling fire to kill the insects which also had the effect of setting one of his own men on fire. His second explosion caused his men to flee. Stepping out of the flame, he then roared before lashing out with fire at the harmless insects Taylor directed at him. Taylor, realizing that she needed to take Lung out quickly, directed a wasp to sting Lung's eye. It stung his eyelid and Lung screamed and exploded again. Taylor directed a honeybee to attack Lung's eye and had it sting him twice before Lung set himself on fire. Lung then began to look around for her and, realizing that she couldn't beat him, Taylor turned to leave. The sound of crunching gravel caught Lung's attention and he whirled around to find her, roaring victoriously.Gestation 1.4 Lung leapt from the sidewalk to the second floor of the building Taylor was on before he began to climb upwards. As Lung climbed onto the roof, Taylor hit his shoulder with pepper spray which exploded into a short-lived fireball. Her second shot hit him in the face where it exploded again though it still did the trick causing Lung to scream. She then raced towards the fire escape before Lung sent a wave of flame at her. It knocked her off balance and caused her to skid on the roof. Blindly, Lung searched for Taylor. He launched a broad wave of flame over the roof that rushed over Taylor. Stopping, he then demanded Taylor make a sound to give him something to aim for. Wiping his face, he then blinked a few times and looked around before seeing something. He fired streams of flame not at Taylor but at the figures he could see on an adjacent building. A creature the size of a small van landed on top of Lung, forcing him to his knees as he held it off with one clawed hand. He struck it on the snout, making it rear back before it rhino-charged him off the edge of the roof. Two other creatures landed on the roof with each creature holding a pair of riders. There was a tall male dressed in motorcycle leathers, a male dressed in renaissance faire, a girl wearing a Rottweiler mask, and a girl dressed in black and lavender. As the rest of the group approached Taylor, the dog masked-girl sent the other two creatures to help the first against Lung.Gestation 1.5 Aftermath The group thanked Taylor for her assistance and she learned their names: Grue, Regent, Bitch, and Tattletale. When Taylor didn't say anything, Grue asked if she was hurt before Tattletale told him that she was just shy. She was about to say something else when she noticed something and said that they needed to leave. Grue offered Taylor a ride, but she declined after looking at the creatures. Tattletale asked what her name was and Taylor said that she hadn't picked one. Tattletale then told her that a Protectorate cape was going to show up in a minute and that it would look bad if he found two bad guys duking it out. Shortly afterward, Taylor realized that Grue, Regent, Bitch, and Tattletale were the "kids" that Lung was talking about. She also realized that they had thought she was a villain as well.Gestation 1.5 The damage to Lung is such that Panacea is called in to make sure he survives,“Hmmm,” Lung spoke, “The healer. A young heroine in New Wave. Brown haired, like you. When I was in custody, my flesh blackening and falling off, they had her come in and mend the worst of it. As I understand it, she does not patrol as the others do.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 the villains condition places Armsmasters actions under review. This soured him to the bug heroine. Site Navigation Category:Fights